Take My Heart
by Arianna RW
Summary: Ruby Summers lives a hard life with 2 brothers and a 5 year old sister to care for. Her Parents works for the Government as a spy which makes life harder. But she doesn't want pity or help. When her friend begs her to enter The Selection for Prince Warren the son of queen Eadlyn her life changes and things get "Commpicated".
1. Prologue

**Hi,**

 **I'm doing a prologue so that I don't have to explain a lot of things, and so you won't get confused, I highly recommended to read it and not just skip to chapters. This is my first time ever doing a fanfiction so please only constructive criticism.**

 **Anyway hope you like it. Because I don't know how to do a prologue.**

 **Also this is five years in the past from the actual story so she is 13.**

 **PS: The next chapter will only be characters so you can skip through that one, I just thought it might be helpful to know anything you need to know about a character at any time. And I will update it every time a new character gets introduced.**

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV:**_

I thought having dinner without my three brothers would be fun.

But my parents were making it really hard to have a good time. They were just sitting there eating silently- which is not a good thing. Whenever my parents are not talking that means the have some sort of bad or good news to share, and they are generally bad at telling bad news.

Once when my pet fish died. They came into the room, and all they said was " It's really too bad Ruby, but your fish has died, Bracken accidentally killed it." Then they just walked out. They said this after about a day of ignoring me, not to mention the fact that I was six.

But of course I don't tell them this, I just sit there, stabbing at my chicken, waiting for someone to talk.

I clear my throat and lean up in my chair, staring at them intently.

"You know, when you said that Devon, John and Bracken weren't going to be here, I knew it was going to be quieter, but not silent. What is it. What's going on? " I ask speaking up for the first time.

My Mom sighs, but almost looks pleased "Ruby we can never get anything past you, how did you know that something was up?"

"You and dad have been whispering in secret for the past month, just a guess."

They look at each other, like they were making a decision. Then Mom turns, facing me with a smirk. "Would you like to know what it is, miss know it all?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind to finally share this sacred piece of information."

She smiles at me, but it holds no humor, then she turns to look at my dad and he speaks for the first time. "Me and your mother have made a decision,we want to go into deeper under cover, in order to learn more information, and possibly stop the never ending progress of the rebels."

Oh, the rebels, they have been causing so much trouble. First it was just minor protests, then they started attacking homes and people. My parents were working then too, helping people who where hurt, and attacked by the protesters. But then they got smart, and band together as a organized group made up of two's and three's. Attacking and trying to take control of the government, and our monarchy. Sense they were formed of people with resources, and some with already standing power. They took control of a reporter and magazine company. And they took stabs at the king and Queen calling them weak and unprepared.

Then they proved it.

By attacking. They managed to kill a third of the palace guard and capture five eighths of the palace staff. Not counting the amount of people injured.

Ever since then the monarchy became more secure, and up graded palace security, focusing their time on the rebels. At that time my parents were still helping the injured. But they were asked to focus on the rebels, and do whatever they could to stop them. The Queen told all the people willing to help, but the rebels found out and to prove a point - captured and killed half of the people that were sent to stop them. My parents were safe, barely making it without the rebels knowing.

I don't understand, what does Dad mean, the queen and king said no one could confront the rebels after what happened before.

Dad must have seen the confusion on my face because he explained.

"I know what you're thinking, the Queen specificity, said no contact with any rebels. Although she only said that because she doesn't want any more people getting hurt. But someone has to do something and people agree with us."

I nod my head slowly understanding. They think something has to be done about the danger the rebels but on the monarchy. So they are going behind her orders, in order to help them. And other people agree.

"Are you the only people who are actually going doing this?" I ask, thinking about Nichole, (my friend) who has parents who work with mine, I wonder what they are doing.

My Dad smiles, that knowing smile like he already knew I would ask that question. "Yes, Nichole's parents are going to be with us, but you still won't be able to see them as often." His voice is apologetic.

I just nod, happy that atleast I can see her. She is the only person I can really call a friend we fit together and are so similar, I would hate to loose her.

"What about school? Will I still have school?" My Dad looks at me for a second before answering.

"No you won't have school, at least not like you have now, a lot of things will change. For instance, even though the rebels are a fairly rich group of people, they have their headquarters in Dakota."

My mouth drops, Dakota is one of the worst working secteurs in all of illea. And Altin is my home, that means I will have to leave it.

"How did you even find out?" I ask stunned.

My Dad smiles amused, "Don't underestimate me Ruby, it is a bad thing to do," His face turns serious,"Never underestimate anyone especially yourself."

"I think the rebels under estimate you" I say my smile teasing.

"Yep, they won't know what hit em."

I take a bite of my food, Relalizing it might be the last thing I ever eat in this house. I wonder what living conditions will be like at my other house.

"Are we going to be ok?" I ask Suddenly. Scared for everyone's safety.

Mom speaks, now looking at me with a reassuring smile.

"Nothing will happen that you can't handle, but I will tell you, things will change. The house will be really small, and it will only have, a bathroom and a bedroom the kitchen with be in the living room. There are three beds in the bedroom, and me and Dad will sleep in one and Devon and John will sleep in another and Bracken will sleep in the last one. We are going to have to limit are amounts of money. That's why they got us last time, it was to easy. Food for the most part will be easy enough, but some days there might be a limit. And we are going to get you out of that self defense class you're taking. So you can be taught by the experts." She points a finger at herself and smiles.

Dad laughs and says "But sense you Mom is teaching you self defense _I_ will teach you martial arts; Karate, Aikido and Taekwondo. I'am a black belt in all three."

I but my hands in front of myself to silence them.

"Wow ok,"I say,"Overload on information, slow down. I have a couple of questions. One, is all this self defense really necessary?"

"Well,"Dad says,"It is one of the most dangerous places, and the rebels won't be the nicest crowd, so i'd say it's necessary. Along with some other things, for example, you're going to need a job where you can listen in to other people's conversations, you will be a waitress. And you will also need to learn sign language and spanish, along with a couple of other languages if we have time."

"I already know Spanish and Chinese from all those stupid lesions, but why sign language?"

"It's the best language to learn, because in a dire situation, you won't have to talk at all. We will also teach you how to read expressions and understand certain situations, and manipulate people to thinking something when the opposite is true. "

This is too fast, too soon, I'm not ready. I know it's really cool, and I should be happy to take care of the stupid rebels, and help my country, I really am happy.

But "some days we won't be able to afford food?" Where is all are money going to go?

I won't be able to do any more fun free play? Will I ever be able to watch a movie at a movie theater again?

When will the rebels stop? When they take control of everything?!

Somewhere in between my anger of the rebels, and fear of losing everything. Tears roll down my cheek, and into my food. I try to use my shirt and wipe them off, but my parents already notice and came over to comfort me. Wiping the tears off with there hands. They squash me in between them, hugging me tightly.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" My Mom asked.

I sniff and Rub my eyes, "I just want to be safe, and at home. I will miss this place so much." I say, sorry to make them scared by my random crying.

"You will be safe sweetie don't worry, we have a protector." My Dad said, I turn my face up and look at him.

He's eyes were stained with tears. That doesn't surprise me he was always the emotional one. Me and him, whenever one of us cries the other joins, except sometimes I cry in weird situations; and laugh in situation where a sane person would cry . He group up middle class in a decent household which softened him up. My Mom grew up in a rough place, being a accident to her Mom and her Dad. She left them when she was sixteen.

Growing up on the streets made my Mom strong and tough. They met when my Mom saved my Dad from being beaten to death by a bunch of rich kids. He looked out for her sense.

I Look at them now and wondering how they could be sure I will safe when they weren't. "What, will protect me?" I ask.

"Not what, but who." My Dad said, then he looks behind him, and whistles.

I look behind him, where he was looking, and out of the kitchen stumbles a little puppy small enough to fit in a hand. It is all different colors Black on the ears, light and dark, brown on the back and white on the belly.

My Dad went over and pick it up handing it to me, I held it in my hands gently. It licks my fingers. I laugh scratching its ears. "This little guy is going to protect me?" I ask as he licks me.

"He won't stay small forever", Dad says,"He's a German Shepherd, he will grow up to be 26 inches, and they are normally used as watch dogs or dogs for military use. You can train him to look out for you and help us out."

I look down at the puppy and kiss him on the head. We are going to be best friends.

"He's all yours", Dad says,"What do you want to name him?"

I look at him for a second, lifting him up with my hands. "Um, how about Coco? Because his fur is brown, like Coco." I say after a second.

"That's a perfect name." Dad replies.

"But how will we pay for him if we don't have any money?"

My Dad laughs and shakes his head. "We don't have no money, but we are giving up a lot of it. We will keep a separate stack of money all for him don't worry."

"Anything else you want to tell me? What are you guys going to do? For a job?"

"Your Mom will be a music teacher, so she can meet kids and other people that play music, just to see if they might be rebels. Besides she likes music. And I will constantly be switching jobs. So there will be no point in telling you what my first job is. But sense you Mom is teaching music you can learn how to play to things, a fun little luxury sense there won't be much. What do you want to learn besides the obvious piano and guitar?"

" Electric guitar." I blurt out, I don't know why but i've always liked rock and it sounds fun to learn.

"That's a cool choice anything else?"

"Maybe something mellow, any ideas?"

"The harp " My Mom offers, she had always enjoyed the beautiful melody of the harp, and tended to agree with her. I nod that sounds fun.

"Something just came to me." I said looking at them,"You said where everyone else is going to sleep but not me. Where will I sleep?"

"Ok we have one more surprise." My Dad said.

I groaned, "Is it a happy one?"

"I think so." He answers looking at Mom, "You'll have to help us out a lot because of it though."

"Well, what is it?" I ask curious now.

"You're going to have a baby sister." my Mom said beaming at me.

I was speechless I just look down at her stomach. I've always wanted a baby sister but I never asked not wanting to ask anything of them. Now the tears were coming back out but they were of joy this time.

I hug my Mom tightly.

"She will sleep with you on the floor of the living room, I hope that's ok she will keep you warm, and you will her warm, and you won't be cold, is that ok?"

I hug her tighter " That's perfect."

"But, won't the King and Queen notice, I mean you having another kid and randomly moving to another place, losing so much money, won't they suspect something."

My Dad nod but smiled,"They won't suspect anything, and if they ever got curious, all they would find is that we have always lived in Dakota.

As of right now we never lived here."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile - At the Palace;_**

 ** _Warren POV:_**

* * *

Dinner is fun, it's a good time to see your family all together at the same place. And eat. But it's also a time to talk about your day and about your future. Which is what my parents always love to talk about.

You will one day be King and bla bla bla

I've heard it a million times, but today it was different, today, it was about a Queen.

My Mom snaps her fingers in front of me trying to get my attention. "Hello,"She says,"I'm talking to you! Are you even listening?"

"Sorry Mom, I giving my undivided attention to this beautiful food." I say, eating it without looking at her.

"Warren look at me when i'm talking to you, eat your food if you like, but listen ." She says, in her you better do as I say voice. I look up from my plate mentally preparing myself for a lecture.

She stares at me for a second to make sure I was listening, then starts, "Warren are you familiar with how me and your father met?"

My sister Luna snorts beside me. I laugh, who isn't familiar? My Mom pretty much cheated the original Selection processes, because she married someone who is not a selected my Dad Eikko, or Erick whatever is easier for you to say, Mom always forces everyone to say Eikko. But I can't complain. Anyway my Mom was pretty much a rebel of her own processes.

I look between her and Dad "Mom everyone in our country is familiar with how you two amazingly rebelled against the system and married for love." I say putting my hands together to form a heart, and roll my eyes.

She shakes her head." That's not what I mean, do you understand the selection process?"

"Yeah, sure I do, 35 guy's were picked and you were supposed to fall in love with one, one guy for each sector."

"No, I mean how the selection was for your grandfather, and his father before him and so on."

I look over at my grandfather, Maxon, who smiles and winks at me. I smile back, because I like him, he is not like you normal grandparent , trying to make sure i'm the perfect grand kid. I'm pretty sure he already likes me the way I am.

I don't know where my Mom is trying to take this conversation, so I just answer her question.

"Well for all of them it was pretty much the same thing except with girls instead of guys."

"Yes there you go!" My Mom says giving me a pat on the head. I move my head out of her each and roll my eyes.

"What does this have to do with anything any?"

"It has everything to do with you Warren. Me and your father have decided to let you have your selection when you come of age."

For I second I just sit there trying to processes the information, I look over at Luna trying to see if i'm the only person hearing this. She looks as stunned as I feel. I slowly try to regain my composure.

"When will I be of age I ask?" I ask, still shocked.

"When you are eighteen years old you will be of age." She replies.

Eighten. In Five years.

"Why are you telling me this five years in advance!?"

"Well when would you rather I tell you when you're 18 and might already have some sort of romantic relationship. Or you'll be unprepared and frantic, or like me freaking out and just trying to get out of it all together."

I groan into my hands, dang it she has a good point. I probably would be freaking out and maybe already in a relationship, though I doubt it. Plus I like being prepared if I will have to deal with a whole bunch of people in my house.

I instantly start running threw my head ways to get prepared.

"Wait how does the actual selecting process work? I mean one random person from each state, but that doesn't seem safe, what if one of those girls is crazy or some sort of criminal. What if all 35 are like that?"

My Mom nods,"Yes, I know, we decided to make it more random last time for me, and some of them weren't safe people. That's why this year where learning from the last selection, and where it's going to be more like the old selections. A lot of the setup will be the same like the begining photo shoot. The party that the ladies plan for to the leaders of other countries. And so on. The selection you're having will be like my Dad's except without all the unfair rules."

"Wait, do I get any say into any of the rules?"

"Of course, what do you want some of your rules to be?"

"The thing I really have a problem with is dating anyone two years younger or older then me. You may call it childish, but to me that's just disgusting. You said this will happen when i'm 18? That would mean I could marry a 16 year old. I don't want to force someone that young into marriage. Also I'm going to need all the time to make the decision. Even if it takes me three years to choose. And am going to need all the help I can get I don't want to mess it up, even though I want all this time I think it would be helpful to get it over with."

"Well that's a long list, but don't worry you have plenty of time and you sister can help with making sure they are all nice to each other."

I looked over at my sister who was looking at me in the eyes with look then said -"I'm always going to be ready to help you, no matter what. If they ever hurt you I will make them cry."

I nodded saying back "The only thing we have to fear is a whole bunch of crazy girls in our house for what? Ten years, I've never been good at making life changing decisions?"

She laughed and Grampa Maxon joined in before saying "They may be small, and pretty, but they can still hurt you Warren, I would be careful if I were you."

Grandma laughs and rolls her eyes.

But I was taking his words seriously I mean they out number me 35 to one plus my small family, I could be killed or worse get my heartbroken. Even if I'm the one doing the choosing they have all the control in the world I'm just a little boy.

My Mom senses my uneasiness and places a hand over mine ,comforting me.

"Remember", she whispers,"no matter what happens in the future or now. I love you and I always will, you're my little baby boy, and your wealth and states don't shape who you are, you kindness and character does. Words of advice though, try not to piss them off."

I roll my eyes, but can't joke because I now that I will do _anything_ in my power to not make them mad or upset.

I would _never_ want to hurt anyone for that matter-

and saying no to someone who wants you to say yes is a hard thing to do.

* * *

 **I apologize-**

 **this is my actual prologue I** **accidentally** **did the tinny bit of it before I was ready -**

 **sorry**

 **PS: Do you like Ruby and Warren?**


	2. Characters

**This is the Character chapter**

 **it just lists all the characters so you won't get confused (I get confused sometimes) I will update each time I introduce someone new**

* * *

Ruby Summers: Main character, has brown hair with bits of black. Dark brown eyes, she is 5.8 feet and 18 years old. Her hair goes down to her waist and it is wavy. She fights against the rebels and only wants the best for everyone.

Prince Warren: Main characters love interest, has light brown hair. Green eyes with bits of yellow, he is 6.2 feet and 18 years old.

Nichole Hodges: Main characters friend, has short black hair that almost touches her shoulders. Black eyes is 5.7 and 18 years old. She knows Ruby because both their parents secretly are spies on the rebels illegally trying to stop a long going war. She now works as a reporter and radio talker against rebels.

John Summers: Is the oldest sibling in the summer family, 23 years old 6.2 feet has blond hair and he is married with one kid and no longer lives with Ruby. He stays in touch but moved away from the dangers spying on rebels stuff when he got a child.

Devon Summers: Was the second oldest sibling, he died in a mission to capture a rebel for information. He was 19 years old and Ruby was 16 and she now has more reason to hate the rebels.

Bracken Summers: Second youngest sibling in the Summer family, he is 15, 5.7 feet and has dark brown hair like Ruby, Bracken and Ruby used to fight a lot but now they just tease each other.

Linasha Summers: Youngest sibling in the Summers family, she is only 5 years old and 3.4 feet, she has blond hair past her shoulders, her nick name is Linee, she calls Ruby Be Be.

Mrs. Summers: Is Ruby's mom and she is tough as nails, growing up with parents that hated her, running away, living on the street, then finding Ruby's dad. She has blond hair is 5.8 feet, and she is 49 years old, and still fighting.

Mr. Summers: Is Ruby's dad he is the opposite of Mrs. Summers, he grow with a easy life, and is a softy, but also hard, in the sense that he is kick ass fighter and never gives up. He is 6.2 feet and 50 years old with dark brown hair.

Coco: Ruby's dog, he is a German Shepard with Broth and black fur (white on his belly) he protects Ruby with his life and he is extremley well trained.

Lena: Is Prince Warrens sister, she is 17 years old and has red hair like America that goes down past her shoulders, she is 5.6 and her and Warren are the closest siblings ever.

Maxon: Awesome and now a grampa.

America: Amazing and a grandma

Eadylen: A mother and Queen trying to keep the counrty in control. She is 45 and still amazing.

Erik/Eikko: A father and Prince consort- or whatever he is still awesome, and is now ,um was he the same age as Eadylen? Maybe? Ok i'll just say he is 45.

Mr. Davidson: Is Ruby's boss and the chef of the restaurant she works at he is from the south and him and her are close friends he is 31 years old and has blond hair brown eyes and a worm smile.

John Carpenter: Is a rebel, but he doesn't participate in anything he was just raised to believe casts where the solution. He may or may not come up later...

Roy Fadaye: Gravels son and the new news caster and interview person. He has dirty blond hair and a goofy smile. He is Warren's best friend and he is 6 feet and 2 inches. He has blue eyes and he is 20 years old.

Kaylee Robertson: golden blond hair always happy. She lives in Dakota. Ocean Blue eyes, Job -Flight Attendant. Lives in Kent. She is Ruby's best friend they met when Ruby was leaving her original province and they connected immediately. She is 5.8 and always upbeat and optimistic. She is 19 years old.

 **The selction members; I don't have much of a description yet because they arn't important characters yet (but they will be) I just can't give anything away.**

Cortney Chambers: She has light brown hair and blue eyes. She is from Angles where the palace is. She is a movie editor and she sometimes stars in movies.

Renya Hart: She has short black hair and dark blue eyes. She is from Whites. Not the normally blue eyes that match the ocean more like the night sky. She doesn't smile much. She is in college studying to become a philosopher and a lawyer.

Jade Caldwell: Brown hair and a overly friendly smile. She has brown eyes she is from Hudson. She is not in college she wants to become a actress if the selection doesn't work out for her.

Torina Torres: Long blond hair with side bangs she is from St. George. She is studying to become a docter in college.

Bianca Rivera: She has long black curly black hair and black eyes she loves to wear high heels she is an anime artist.

Meg Olson: The thirteen year old maid, who does Ruby's dress. She has light red hair that isn't strong but you can still tell.

Emma Moon: Ruby's other maid she is 19 years old and works on Ruby's makeup and gets her ready. Has blond hair that's goes down to her waist.

Kate Crowley: Her third maid that cleans her room and answers Ruby's questions. She has brown hair thas goes just past her shoulders.

Ronnie Goodman: The a guard that Ruby asked to see if she didn't need someone guarding her twenty four seven. He says brown hair brown eyes. He is about Ruby's height and he doesn't agree with the current guard placement system.


	3. Chapter 3: Ruby's Life

**Ok first "real" chapter :) This chapter will be just trying to catch everyone up on the current situation with the rebels and Ruby and everything, and you will hear about the selection in this one. In the next one she signs up and gets picked. Then she goes and so on.**

 **Anyway I would like to thank Rebecca, Middle Sister, and rysaspirit for reviewing. For following I would like to thank Ex2See , TieDieTruth, and rianne.v. And thanks to TieDieTruth for favoriting.**

 **As an answer to Rebecca: Thank you and I am going to try to write more. Answer to Middle Sister: Yes, I'm going to try and it wasn't really my intent to make them heartless just terrible at telling bad news. And to rysaspirit: Actually I looked it up and it said the recessive gene means both parents have to carry the gene not actually have red hair, and we know that Eadlyn carries it and it never said Erik didn't carry it. (lol). Any thanks everyone for reviewing:);)**

* * *

 **Ruby's POV:**

* * *

"What would you like to eat and drink, Sr?" I asked, this was the tenth time these people had come to the restaurant and I was pretty sure they got the same thing every single day. But as a waitress you always have to ask, it gets really annoying sometimes. But I always remind myself, this job isn't just for money I am also trying to gather information. I'm also like 99 percent sure they were rebels and I was constantly trying to get information out of them and listening to their conversations. Anyway he smiled at me and I fake smiled back like usual, I mean I don't want to brag or anything but I have perfected the fake smile.

"Yes, thank you, I would like some waters for everyone and maybe a salad or something." He smiled and I wrote down the order with some urgency. I could tell they weren't hear just to eat. It's pretty obvious, I mean who orders just one salad for a table of five people? Anyway a fake another smiled at him and asked "Will that be all sr?"

He smiles and says " Yes, thank you."  
I walked away, handing the order to the chef, who also happened to be my boss and one of the only other people besides my family and two friends that know I'am a spy. He took the order with a smile, he always seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

"How are you today Ruby?" He asks pleasantly, after I hand him the order.

"Oh you know me, Mr. Davidson" I say "Just trying to stay optimistic about everything, I mean i can't really complain. I'm sure other people have it much worse."

"Well shoot," he says in is southern accent, " If anyone would have the right to complain it would be you. I mean you're always starving yourself to death ain't got no food for your belly, giving everything you got for the country and your family. I'd say you have a right to complain."

"Well when you put it like that I guess you're right, but complaining won't help anyone so what's the use? To answer your question Mr. Davidson, I'd say i'm doing mediocre, not too good not too bad, I mean on the bright side I haven't dead yet."

He laughed and I joined in. I really like Mr. Davidson when I first met him he was extremely nice to me in every way. Always helping out giving me food. He knew which of his customers were bad people and he knew who the rebels where. He lived in poverty for a lot of his life and had to flee his house because it was taken over by rebels. We became friends once I started working for him and I later asked my parents if I could tell him. They said yes and now he is one of my most trustworthy friends.

"Well," he said "I really hope you stay alive" He smiled at pointed over to the rebel table mouthing - good luck.

I sigh and head back over putting on my most dazzling smile, "How are you guys doing?" I asked "Do you need anything?"

"No," one of them says, "but thank you"

John Carpenter, the boy I know the most out of all the boys smiles up at me, trying to get my attention. "Hey," he says, "did you hear about the selection?"

I have heard about it, but not really, all I know is that it's when the rebels are planning to kill the king, queen, and prince. So instead of saying so I lean over to the boy who asked the question and lower my eyelashes, giggling slightly I say "No I havn't. Why? Do you think i'd be a good candidate?" This is what I hate most pretending I like them, when in reality I feel like ripping their hair out one by one for all the pain they cause the world. Stupid asshole rebels I think to myself as I force my best fake smile. John's not as bad as the rest of them I think is my age, I mean don't get me wrong I hate the rebels but John is younger and was brought up into the rebellion. Kind of forced he doesn't understand what he is doing. Which sucks because it makes him an arrogant asshole.

He leans forward in his chair and touches my hair curling it around his finger. Then leans back in his chair thoughtfully. "You would most definitely get a place if you signed up. I mean he's the stupid little adorable prince who doesn't like him?"

I laughed, it was a terrible fake laugh, but he doesn't notice. "Well," I say, "I've never met him so I guess it's hard to tell whether or not I like him. But i've been thinking something might happen between now and later. When all the selected go to the palace."

He looks at me for a moment and I smile and say "Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

And walk away, it's clear now that what I originally thought, they're going to do something big while the selection is going on. Although I think John might be the only rebel who suspects i'm not on their side i'm going to have to be more careful.

I walk around to the wall next to their table where it was most easy to listen, and pull out my recorder putting my ear and the recording device up against the wall.

"She knows something about are plain, you think she will tell anyone?" (John)

"She's just a waitress, what will she do?" (random rebel)

"I wouldn't underestimate her." (John)

"Look it doesn't matter. What could she do anyway? Are plain is going to work. After the selected get comfortable in the palace.. we attack. Not killing anyone but bullet wounds and a little scare. Then after the first month we make one kill, only of the princess, she will go down easy. A week after that we tackle the King and Queen that will be a little harder but we can get in from the side. Then when everyone is frantic we capture the prince and his lover, killing them both in a public setting. Everything else will be up hill from there. That stupid little waitress can't stop a war." (Leader rebel)

"Ok, what ever, it's not like i'm going to be the one to die if she tells them, it's over your head. I was raised into this shit. But i'm not going to participate." (John)

I hear him get up and I turn off the recorder. Then I walk over to Mr. Davidson "I've got to go, sorry Sr. I'm meeting my friend Nichole. No need to pay me I didn't do much for you today." I say.

"Nonsense," He says, waving a hand, he takes a piece of bread and gives it to me willingly, "Give this to your family and stay free."

That is his way of saying be careful, I know i'm like the daughter he never had. So I take the bread and kiss him on the cheek taking off my apron and running out. With Coco on my heals.

* * *

I was going to be late to see Nichole. She is one of my best friends I know her like the back of my hand. Now i'm running, Coco still on my heals. We always meet at the track so we can run and practice. We never really see each other anymore. She is the voice of the radio, I hear her all the time talking about how amazing the government is, trying to get people into the idea of no castes.

 _I_ work in the field in constant danger, so naturally I'm a better fighter than her. I train her now just in case she will ever have to be in a real battle. I've had so much practice and been is so many situations Now that i've become one of the best fighters in are little inti rebel group.

I show up before her. So I start before her. I gently pat Coco's head "There there buddy, you ready to run? I'll raise you." Coco licks my hand and makes a soft dog sound.

I smile, ok here we go. I jog in place and start in a sprint. Coco trailing behind. I feel my worries and fears drift away as I run. This always happens, running always does this to me, I can feel slow tears drift down my cheeks as I run. I can hear my brother's last words in my mind as I run, my feet pound against the ground I pick up my pace and i'm almost being lifted off the ground by the speed of my run. It feels like with every step i'm getting light the tears come in a flow now and all i can focus on are my steps. I lose count of how many laps I'm doing all I know is I'm running and I feel free. No more war, no more starvation, no more pain. My running slows and I wipe my face with my hand I hear Nichole open the track gate and I run back to her the tears still shining on my cheeks.

* * *

"Nichole!" I yell, she turns and a bright smile lights up her face she runs towards me and we met each other halfway. Hugging and laughing.

"Oh God, man, it's been to long." She said patting me on the back.

"I'm way out of practice. And word has it that you're the best fighter and smartest spy we have. Congrats."

I roll my eyes, "Pffs, people are being so modest. I'm the best in the whole world, rebels are going down." We both laughed, and talk some more, catching up on each other's life.

"So did you hear about what their planning for the selection?" I asked as she put down her bag, we both get into are stances facing each other.

She circles me and I smirk at her, as we circle each other.

She tries to hit me in the face with her fist but I step to the left dodging perfectly. I grab her hand at the side twisting it back slightly making her fall to the ground and within seconds I have pinned her and she is laying on the ground taping to say - let go. I drop her hand and get into stance again.

"No," she says slightly out of breath, "All I know is that they think they have this war won by the end of it. And their planing on having some inside spy or something."

"Yeah, but it's worse than that, I mean we're talking about them going into the palace and trying to kill the king and queen. They haven't had a full blown palace attack in years. And you know what that means? Were going to have to be their to stop them."

She tried to kick me in the side to unbalance me then knock me down. But I grabbed her foot mid kick and turned it, making her flip and land on her back against the ground. She groans and I hold out a hand to help her up. "You need to kick away from my hands, your kick is good, strong, but you're hitting the wrong places aim either higher or lower, my knees or stomach both will get me out of balance. Also when you kick turn so you stay on balance yourself. You don't want to fall over trying to kick someone." I inform her.

"Thanks show me how to do that flipping thing."

"Ok, grab my leg and twist to the left the opposite side of your body and pull forward then quickly lower so the person you're flipping can't reach you with their hands, then pull forward, hard, making them hit the ground."

We practice that move for a while then we start talking about all we've learned since last time we have seen each other.

"If this is over we will finally be able to live our lives." She says in a dreamy kind of way.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted to be? A radio broadcaster?" I ask.

"Yep, but you know what I mean, not like this I want to do a little more maybe own my own TV channel be a real news caster what do you want to do?"

I look away, I've always thought about it, you know, my future but never have I been able to come up with an answer it's unbelievable really the amount and time and effort I've but into this war. I sigh thinking about what it would be like to have it all be over.

"I don't know," answer honestly, "I want to hang out with you more and maybe. Just spend quality time with my sister and brother you know?"

She knows exactly what I mean. I was talking about she had been spending a lot of time apart from her dad since she moved here and I could tell it was getting to her a little bit.

Nichole turns and looks at me, staring at me with those soft brown eyes of hers it was like she was born with eyes that could see through your soul. Her short black hair moves around her face from the wind and her eyes look into mine like she was trying to talk to me through her eyes. Her eyes lower and she speaks softly "I know exactly what you mean, it's tearing me apart being so far from him." She doesn't need to specify I new exactly who she was talking about her dad was away on a mission to get weapons from france. Something was going wrong and they hadn't come back yet.

"Well, lets just make sure we kick there ass." I say with a little laugh. She grins wickedly at me ,

"Yeah," she agrees, "Can't wait to end this shitty ass war."

* * *

When I got back home it was dark in the house but I was used to that normally it started getting dark by 4:30. Now it was 11:00pm almost pitch black but I can see a small light in the kitchen. Coco runs over to the front door and stands guard like he loves to do, always trying to protect us. I silently walk over to the kitchen. I find my mom and dad leaning over a stack of papers and talking in hushed voices. I grab a chair and sit down on the table, putting the bread on the table.

"Is everyone else asleep?" I ask, taking a piece of the bread.

"Lennie is asleep, Bracken is..well I think he is asleep and we are just going through the plans for the next view weeks." She looked extremely tired and her head was rested against her hand like she had to hold it to keep it up right.

"You guys should go to sleep and get some rest i'll look at everything and decide what to do. You guys take a break."

"That's ok honey we're fine really."

"Mom, you look exhausted, go to sleep."

She sighs giving up, "Ok…. ok. You just don't stay up too late." And she grabs a piece of bread heading of to the bedroom.

I stare at my dad like - your turn. He shook his head. "Your mom needs her rest,"he says, "she has been working way to hard I'm fine. Trust me I will only stay up another hour."

I shake my head, but take the seat next to him.

"Ok, we need a plain…"

He sighs, "I know, the problem is we can't attack at their headquarters we don't have enough people. And they will be attacking the palace, soon we need to be there."

We talk about the plain and what we think they might d,o how to predict it, and how to take they plains from them. For another hour, soon my dad drifts of to sleep, his head resting in his hand. Then soon enough he is snoring. I laugh silently to myself shaking my head. God, I think, I just wish it was always like this me with my family. I pull the chair out from the table and carry my snoring dad into bed. I set him down on his bed next to mom who is in silent gentle sleep. I look over at Bracken who is in a ball at the front of his bed in deep exhausted sleep. I lean over and kiss him on the head. "Good night." I say in hushed voice.

I walk out of the room and go into the living room laying next to my sister , Linnie, she turns around towards me and smiles. I roll my eyes

"Come on you should be sleeping Lennie."

She shakes her head and smiles her adorable smile."No Bebe, I wanted to wait for you I can't sleep when your not holding me."

I wrap my arms around her pack stretching out my legs and squizing her tightly."

"Bebe", she whispers," I miss you and wove you."

"I know," I whisper back,"I know, and I love you too."

She holds onto the arms I've rapped around her and I can tell she's not planning on letting go. Coco comes back from the door and lays next to us moaning softly I scratch his head and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **So sorry that took so long and I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but I need to get this stuff out before you get to the really exciting part. The next chapter might be in about a week and a half. Because I have finals and stuff. Again sorry I will post more regularly it's just school is getting in the way. Anyway peace out homies :) ;)**

 **P.S feel free to comment - even if it isn't positive, it will still be helpful**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up?**

 **Welcome to my (technically) second chapter. And meet Kaylee one of my favorite characters to write she is modeled after one of my friends. Lol. And Here is some Warren because he is a main character- and incase you were wondering there will** **always be a Ruby POV in the chapters and only a Warren POV and other characters when necessary.**

* * *

 _ **Warren's POV:**_

"I can't do this," I say in my hands, "I'm not ready, it's too much pressure."

"Dude hold yourself together, ten thousand men over the world want to be you."

I groan into my hands "Not helping." I mutter.

Roy just laughs. He has always been my best friend and naturally I expected him to have good advice, yet here I was and he is laughing at me.

"Oh come on man, they're not scary monsters what could they do?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe break my heart."

"Come on man, your heart is made of steel." He pats me on my back, "Get it together, you're a grown man, man up."

"Dude, my entire future is going to be set on my decision for who will be my wife. No scratch that, the freaking entire country's future will be set on who I choice. People will judge me based on this choice."

Roy sits down beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder,"I've stopped judging you after about two years of our relationship. Your family; Lena, Queen Eadylen, Eikko everyone already has a lasting opinion of you. Screw the country, this is about you and your future, choose the woman you _want_ to marry the woman you _want_ to have children with. Choose the woman that will make you happy. And that's all you really need to do."

I look up at Roy studying him, to see if he is joking. Their is no humor in his eyes.

"Ok… ok i'll try."

"That's it buddy, i'm about to be on the air, you get your little crown on and put on your poker face. You can get through this, remember i'll always be here and also you look really sexy in your crown, peace out."

I laugh as he walks away, thank god for good friends, am I right?

* * *

 _ **Ruby's POV"**_

I haven't seen Kaylee in soo long, it is really terrible she is one of my best friends next to Nicole she always makes me smile. And even though we haven't known each other as long as i've known Nicole we understand each other easily. Anyway she pretty much demanded I see her before the selection signup thing I think she wants to talk to me about Prince Warren - she has been obsessed with him since before I can remember.

I'm planning on seeing her today she is going to meet me at her hotel.. Which is totally awesome, although it scares me a little because I feel like every time I see her it might be the last time.

I knock on the hotel room door and right before my knuckles hit the door for a second knock the door swings open. "Eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kaylee squeals and runs into my arms. Making me fall backwards on the floor with a thud. She lands on top of me and laughs I groan and shove her off of. "Kaylee, it's good to see you too."

"Eeeeee, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, can you believe it he's having a selection!"

"I know Kaylee, I know, now please stop squeezing my arm or i'll break yours." She dropped my arm but still bounced on her toes in excitement.

"Oh, Ruby!" She exclaims,"I think I'm in love, could you rub my back please it's sore, from lack of your massages"

I rolled off so I was on top of using my knowledge of joints and wear the most stress in placed in your back. To massage her.

"I don't know why you're not a professional massage person you could get a really nice job."

"I like my job", I say, "besides I would probably need a license and stuff. And I only know they most sore joints in the human, body and how to press them to release stress that's not exactly massages, I only know that in the first place because I have to learn where to hit someone to bring the most pain. How to break someones arm with a single touch, you have to press at both sides of the middle joint in a specific point."

Kaylee laughs as I squeeze her arm to prove my point. Then where both laughing and she is snorting which is making me laugh harder.

"Oh come on though," she says after she gets her voice voice back," You have to admit he is really really cute."

She points at the TV that she has set up to Prince Warren smiley at the camera with his eyebrow raised. It's kind of his "signature face" she says he looks really cute win he raises his eyebrows.

I just roll my eyes, "He looks fine, I don't really have an opinion on him, I don't know him or who he is."

Kaylee just laughs like i'm stupid "You don't need to know someone to _know_ that they are cute you just look at them and decide."

"I think Roy Fadaye is hot."

She raises a sceptical eyebrow,"Gravil's son, I mean he isn't my type he has blond hair and he is always joking."

"What's wrong with Jokes and blondes? Your hair is almost blond."

"It's more a really light red color almost light orange more close to light brown though." She touches her hair fondly. She had very interesting hair it was curly and had an extremely interesting cool. It's how became friends in the first place.

"Whatever I say I think Roy is really hot. He's best friends with prince Warren you know?"

"Yeah",she says her voice dreamy,"Warren is so nice to everyone."

"Ugh, how can you like someone you don't even know?"

"Warren is going to be are next king give him some respect."

I roll my eyes again Kaylee is my best friend but we didn't agree on everything. We just understood each other and that's what made are friendship really special.

"I'm going to sign in for the selection." Kaylee says suddenly.

"I know," I respond,"I figured you would."

"You have to sign up with me!"

What?!. Noooo. No way."

"Oh come on it's perfect where probably the only to people in the world who would be able to go together because we live in a different province. RUBY! Come on, don't make me beg. You're my best friend ever! You need to do this for me."

She's jumping up and down again pulling on my arm.

"It wouldn't make any sense for me to go with you I don't like the guy. And you _know_ i'll be busy anyway."

"Ruby! I KNOW that's why you should go you will be there to stop all the deaths. It makes perfect sense."

I thought about that she wasn't wrong it would be easier to do a lot of things if I was thir. But…..

"I'll be away from Lenie and my family, Nichole everyone, I can't just leave."

"Oh silly Ruby, just because you will put your name doesn't mean you're going to be picked besides there's nothing we couldn't get over together. Ruby listen all i'm asking is for you to put your name in it doesn't mean you will get picked and then it will be over, no harm down. If you do get picked it will be easier to save are country and i'll be with you while you're doing it." She smiles brightly.

"You're assuming your going to get picked." I point out.

"That's not a problem, i'll come through the luggage anyway, Please Ruby, pretty please pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Ok." I mutter because she started doing doggy eyes.

"Yes!." She squeals and through back her head laughing. "Come on we have to go right now!"

"Right now!?"

"Ugh, Yes Ruby we have to sign up now, don't be stupid please. The last day to sign up is today come on." With that she dragged me out of her room and into a taxi.

* * *

"Kaylee I don't know if i'm ok with is."

We were in a taxi on the way to someplace where they had us take the pictures.

"Ruby, listen." She pointed at the sheet of paper in my hands that I was supposed to fill out.

"You speak French, and it's an extremely romantic language."

I groan "I do speak French but I'm only allowed to put down 3 languages and I already but down english Spanish and Italian."

"Erase Italian and put French, like I just said French is literally the language of romance."

"Vous êtes extrêmement ennuyeux. Cela me fait mal au cerveau." I mumble in french.

She frowns "What did you just say?"

"I said, You are extremely annoying, it hurts my brain."

This makes Kaylee laugh, "Your going to have to be stuck a hurt brain because i'm not leaving anytime soon."

* * *

One the way there Kaylee tried to convince me to say I was a massager which I finally talked her out of putting on her paper. Apparently her's was already done. When we got there she told me she had already gotten her picture taken in her province so it was just me.

"Ruby you need to smile, ok, that will help you look beautiful when you smile." And with that she pushed me forward in front a very mean looking lady.

"Hello, are you here for a picture?"

"Yep ready for the picture that will change my life forever." She doesn't laugh, instead she points to a seat in the center of the room. I walk over and sit down in the chair, I could see Ruby mouthing "Smile" over the ladies's shoulder. I look at the camera and suddenly got an idea. I stare at the camera and raise an eyebrow and smirk at the camera, just like Prince Warren does all the time. Kaylee smirks at me behind the woman, the expression on her face says Great idea Ruby, that's got to make Warren laugh.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I finally finished all my finals (thank god) so i might update more regularly. Sorry this was so long next one will be shorter. Please review i love getting reviews no matter what it says. Lol anyway... byeeee. Oh also have A happy christmas and a merry new year- I switched it see lol.**


	5. Getting Selected!

**Chapter (ummm) Three?**

 **Eh, doesn't matter. Anyway this chapter they get picked next - the palace and you know so on and so on. Hope you had a merry christmas ;)**

* * *

 _ **Warren POV :**_

Waiting is torture. Especially when you're sitting on a throne and wearing a crown. Everything becomes more dramatic. I think I might be sweating, but whenever the camera turns toward me I smile like I can't wait. And it's not a lie, like I said - waiting is torture.

Have you ever waited for something that has the potential to change your life? Maybe whether or not you got into high school? College? Preschool? No? Well my future wife is going to be on a screen in a couple of minutes. I can hear maids and butlers setting everything up. My sister,Lena, is sitting next to my Mom and I am sitting next to my Dad. I know my dad is nervous because he has been trying to calm me down all day, even when I was already calm. Me and him are not like my Mom and Lena. When the cameras turn on they become a mask of false happiness, not that they aren't already happy.

I turn my head and smile at the camera, a maid taps my shoulder-"Your Majesty cameras will be on in three." I just nod and try to hold my hands still by taking deep breaths. I can feel my dad doing the same next to me. 1...2…3 Roy looks up from the seat and starts the report-"Ladies and Gentleman the moment I….uh..er...you have all been waiting for. My best friend Prince Warren will see the faces of his beloved selection members and among them his future wife….Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Prince Warren!" I walk down from the throne and towards Troy to take a seat next to him in a red chair. It's easy for me to smile now, sitting next to Troy. "Ok, tell me, are you excited?"

No is my first answer, more like scared out of my mind instead I said, "It's a little nerve racking." Troy pats me on the shoulder encouragingly. Then turns to face the camera. "Let's get this thing started, ok the first young lady from Angles this country right here ; Cortney Chambers."

A picture of a lady in her late teens shows on the screen. She was leaning forward and looking at the camera through her long lashes. I gulped and looked over at Troy who was laughing lightly. He caught my eye behind the camera and mouthed - one down, stay calm. "Ok the new lady is from Whites ; Renya Hart." A picture of a lady shows, she is wearing a plain shirts has short black hair and bangs dark blue eyes like the sea during a storm or the dark blue of a star lit sky. The most interesting part is even though the young lady isn't smiling (at all) she seems happy.

I wipe my palms on my pants and count to three. "Next is from Hudson ; Jade Caldwell."

She is smiling at the camera in a obviously overly friendly looks over at me like hold on dude.

After about twelve more , I have mastered the art of looking pleased after every picture. "Next is from St. George ; Torina Torres." A girl in a black dress with long blond hair and side bangs shows up on the screen. Her smile is a challenge. I smile at the camera warmly, and look over at Troy and mouth five more. He grins "Next is from Allen's ; Bianca Rivera." A small girl wearing a pink dress and high heels with a goofy smile shows on screen.

My eyes start getting tired near the last two, Troy bumps my shoe and I look up for the last two -

"Are second to last young lady is from Waverly ; Ruby Summers." The screen flashes and a Lady with dark brown curly hair shows on the screen she is raising an eyebrow. Troy is holding back a laugh lightly and smirking. I can't help it I laugh lightly and raise my eyebrow back at the girl on the screen. Troy is holding back a laugh beside me. When Troy composes himself he goes on to the last one." Now for are last, but certainly not least, from Dakota ; Kaylee Robertson" A picture of a lady wearing a light blue dress shows on the screen. She smiles friendly at the camera with one eye closed in a wink. "That will be it focks, good night.!"

The lights turn off and I let out a breath and look over at Troy who is already grinning, "It's all over dude," Troy says encouragingly.

"On the contrary," I responded warily,"I think _this_ is the beginning."

* * *

 **Ruby's POV:**

Everyone was there when I was selected; Mom, Dad, Lennie, my brother (Bracken), Kaylee, and her Dad. We were all squashed in her hotel room. I was at the end of the couch. And I was sinking into the couch seat. Kaylee was seated next to me and she was gripping my arm tightly.

They had already said most of the girls and the last two provinces were Waverley and Dakota.

I could feel Kaylee's nails dig into my skin. Dang she had sharp nails. I stared at the screen unmoving. "Ruby Summers." Troy's voice said from the screen. My heart stopped, than began to beat really fast. I stared at my smirking face, momentarily in shock. I could hear my Mom cursing and Lennie asking questions. But all I could feel Kaylee's arms wrap around me and I could tell she was crying. I looked up at the screen in confusion. Her face showed up brighter than ever winking at the camera. I wrapped the arms around her and we held each other. She held me out of happiness and confusion. I was a like a stone that was thrown into the ocean when it should be in the lake. And we both sank together.

* * *

 **That's it next chapter they go to the palace - yeah e** **xcitement** **anyway that's it :) ;)**


	6. Chapter Four: Going to palace (yeah)

**Waz up?**

 **My friends here you go this is Ruby at the palace!**

 **Sorry it is long but you know what can you do? LOL**

* * *

 **Ruby's POv:**

* * *

I've never liked goodbyes. In fact I don't understand why good is in the phrase.

So when it is time to say goodbye, it takes everything I had not to beg the car driver to say I died or something.

Kaylee was already in a airplane on the way to the palace. I had stalled packing and would probably be the last person to the palace. I packed some normal clothes and a work out suit (you never know) but I couldn't think of anything else so I left the house. My family was waiting outside I walked up to Lennie first.

* * *

I could tell she was trying not to cry. When we started hugging she broke down.

"Don't leave me!" She cried into my stomach.

"I don't think they will let me stay." I admitted. Lennie started to whimper and I put my face down so it was level with hers.

"Don't worry about me, Lennie, listen to Bracken and stay safe."

"You didn't pack a jacket." She whispers worried.

"It's fine," I reassured her,"I won't get cold."

Not listening to me she takes off her own jacket and hands it to me saying "Stay warm."

I take the jacket and walk over to Bracken who is crying softly. I run over to him and through my arms around him, pulling him into a hug. All he says is - "I love you."

John my only living older sibling, he isn't crying but he looks like he is about to . We hug and he whispers "Ruby…. Please survive this, I couldn't take it if…. Not again after…" I nod and walk over to my dad who is sobbing in a really embarrassing way that makes me want to console him.

"Oh baby, my sweet little baby."

"Dad I'm not your baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby Ruby."

I roll my eyes but I am crying so it kind of defeats the purpose.

Finally my mom who is grinning and crying at the same time which looks really weird it makes me want to smile and cry with her. When we hug she grabs my hand and places a piece of paper in it. I look at her in confusion she just winks and says "Open it when you get on the plane." Then she hugs me again and I'm being brought to a car.

* * *

On the plane i'm the first person there so I take a seat in the middle and open the note.

 _Coco is under the plane with your suitcase-when the plane lands find a way to get down there and hide him. XOXO: your mom ;)_

I stare at the note with my mouth open. Coco is down under the plane? Shit. How was I supposed to get him? I groan into my hands.

* * *

A couple minutes later a flight attendant comes and says the others have come from a different plane into this one so I stand up and walk over to meet them shoving the note in my pocket.

There's four of them, two are smiling the others are staring at me. I walk over and hold out my hand to a girl dressed in a pink dress and high heels that look like they're trying to make the girl look taller than she really is.

"Bianca Rivera right?" I ask the girl.

"Yes!" She says excited, "It's such a pleasure, your Ruby Summers!" I nod and turn my attention to the girl on her left. She is wearing a tight dress and a professional smile.

"The names Jade Caldwell," She says holding out out her hand, and her smile, I realise now that I'm closer, is over eager. I gulp and turn my head and hold out my hand to the girl next to her.

"My name is Ruby nice to meet you." I say, she stares at my outstretched hand and turns her head to the side like she is to cool to look at it. "Pleasure." She says in a tone that makes it sound like she isn't really pleased. Then she sits down and Jade sits across from her.

I turn to the last one putting out my hand hoping she won't just ignore it.

"I'm Reyna Hart it is a honor to meet you." she says shaking my hand. I smile easily (thank God) she gestures for us to sit down. And me, Bianca, and Reyna sit together for the rest of the flight.

When the plane lands I get up and Bianca and Reyna look up at me.

"Where are you going?" Reyna asks.

"Umm the bathroom," I answer then quickly walk down to the underneath level of the plane.

* * *

It takes me a couple of minutes but I find Coco underneath some random blankets. When he sees me he starts to bark excitedly.

"Shhhhh. Coco no, down boy." He sits obediently.

"Oh boy," I mutter,"It's so good to see you."

I pat him on the head and he makes a soft whining noise into my hand. I look at the suitcase that was also under the blankets and open it up.

Laying on top of my work clothes are different types of weapons - SubMachine gun, Hand gun, Revolver Cannon, Service Pistol etc. With a couple of daggers and throwing knifes.

There is a note from my mom on the top that just says " _Surprise!_ " I just stare at the pile of weapons. When the shock is over I sit up and wait to make sure everyone from upstairs is gone. Then I turn to a opening in the plane that could take me outside. I grip the handle and yank up. It moves about a foot up. I look at Coco and he goes underneath. I close my suitcase and shove it under as well. Then I lay down on my stomach and slide under. I almost get my whole body out but my foot gets caught on something and the thing crashes down on my foot. I suck in my breath "Owe." I take a deep breath and yank my foot out. I look down at my leg it is bleeding slightly on my shin and there is a slight cut. I sneak over to the palace, covering the cut with my dress.

I find a closet on the fourth floor and set the weapons inside on the ground, then I look at Coco and usher him in. He looks at me like "Dude! Why me too?"

"Sorry buddy." I answer and I close the door. I wandered around for a couple minutes when a maid finds me and hurries me to where they are doing the selections makeovers.

* * *

A lady sets me in a chair "Ok," she says, "how much makeup do you want?"

I feel like answering with - two cups of make up please.- instead I say "As much as you think is necessary." She thinks this is a decent answer because she makes a soft satisfied noise. When she's done with my makeup she takes out lavender perfume.

"The prince says he loves lavender."

I shake my head, "If you were a prince and you wanted to know which selected members do everything he says you might tell them that you liked a certain perform." I point out. "Besides," I add, "I'm allergic to lavender anyway."

She huffs and crosses her arms, "Well then what do you suggest?"

"How about cinnamon?"

She flicks her tongue in annoyance and grabs another bottle.

* * *

When I get back to my room there are three maids waiting excitedly.

"I'm Meg," one said happily, she looked really young.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen!" She was grinning like crazy.

 _How does someone so young end up in the palace?_ I think to myself.

The others introduce themselves as Emma and Kate.

Meg will make my dresses, they tell me, Emma will do my makeup and get me ready, and Kate will clean my room and help with anything else I might need.

* * *

After about ten minutes I convince them I don't need anyone here while I sleep. Then I set off to find Coco. Soon I get tired of walking with a bleeding foot. So I rip off a part of my dress and tie it around the cut so it can soak up the blood. Then I start running as fast as I can down the hall while trying to avoid guards. Soon I'm running so fast I can't see where i'm going and I accidently run into a guard.

Oops I put my hand over my head and sit up. He is still lying on the floor when I look down at him so I offer him my hand.

"Oh my god sir, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" I lift him off of the ground and he laughs lightly

"I'm fine it's ok I didn't see you either." I look up into his face and gasp slightly

"Prince Warren….."

* * *

 **Ok ok guys this is my first ever cliffhanger!**

 **This is a long chapter sorry but the story is about to get exciting :)**

 **Please review!**

 **Also I have school starting Thursday so I don't know how my updating is going to be.**

 **Peace out**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Warren

**Guy's I don't know whether to apologize or not but I made another chapter super fast :)**

 **And I would just like to re thank everyone who reviewed Guest thanks so much! I love getting reviews and everyone who reviewed the other times :**

 **Anna Tolstoy, rysaspirit, Rebecca, and Middle Sister.**

 **TieDieTruth THANKS SO MUCH FOR FAVORITING IT MEANS SO MUCH! AND**

 **Thanks to TieDieTRuth for following and thank you to Ex2See, who also followed.**

 **Anyway PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LIKE IF YOU'RE READING THIS RIGHT NOW REVIEW, PLEASE!**

 **Anyway have fun reading ;)**

* * *

Warren smiled at me and took his hand away from mine to straighten his suit.

"Uh..hu...uh." I mumbled unfocused.

He started laughing again, resting an arm against the wall. "I'm sorry," he chokes out, "your expression." He laughs again.

I turn white. "Your Majesty, we aren't supposed to meet before tomorrow...and….you're right here." I gesture to him. The prince standing in front of me.

He nods still smirking, "I'm sorry," he says, "but your Ruby right? From Waverly, your selection photo was hilarious." His eyes sparkle with humor.

"Yeah", I say smiling, "I think I did I pretty good job doing your signature face."

He chuckles again and smirks humorously. "Like this." He says and raises an eyebrow like he always does in his pictures.

"Wow your so good at that. You're like a professional eyebrow raiser." I say with a laugh.

"I know right? They should call me Prince Warren the professional eyebrow raiser."

I laugh, "I could be your eyebrow raising buddy." I say doing my own eyebrow raise. We both burst out laughing again.

When we were done laughing he holds out his hand, "I don't believe you running into me is a real introduction, as my eyebrow raising partner we should have a formal introduction. I'm Warren, and please just call me Warren there is no need for your Majesty or Prince Warren or whatever."

I shake his hand happily, "It's a pleasure Warren."

"Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine." He says his smile turning up at the corner.

"Oh yeah", I say sarcastically, "I'm sure it was really fun getting run into like that."

He grins, "Why were you running like that anyway?"

"I got lost." I lie

He gives me a skeptical look, "Why didn't you ask a guard or something?"

"I didn't think I needed help."

"You didn't think you needed help? Oh come on." He laughs "Here why don't you tell me and I can show you. I know this castle like the back of my hand."

"No that's ok, I think bumping into you did something because now I remember I was just going to the Women's Room." I say quickly.

"Why are you going to the Women's Room?" He asks

"Stop interrogating me, why is the future king staying up so late hmm?"

He just shrugs, "I was going to a place I like to go to get peace and quiet, and I had thought all the selected would be safely tucked into their beds, apparently I was wrong." He gives me a pointed look.

"You know what it's getting late I better get on my way." I say trying to stop him from starting up another conversation.

"Alright then." He says then dips his head and puts his hand over his heart in a small bowing gesture. When he looks back up I can see that he is grinning.

I laugh and sink into a curtsy. BIG MISTAKE.

He gasps as he sees my cut. "What is that!?"

"Nothing." I say quickly trying to cover it back up with the dress.

All the humor is gone from his expression and now he looks worried. "Your cut is bleeding through the cloth you tied their!" He isn't yelling but he looks shaken like he has never seen anyone hurt before.

"Warren, don't worry about it it's nothing. I'm fine."

"No", he insists,"If you don't treat it or wash of the blood it could get infected."

"Don't worry I know how to deal with it I'll be fine."

But he is already shaking his head before I can finish, "Let me take you to a nursery so we can take the blood out."

"No, look it's fine I'll do it when I get back to my bedroom."

"Ruby, listen." He says his voice full of concern, "There is a room just around the corner, it will be no big deal I want you to clean it out now. Ok just do that for me."

I look at him, still unsure.

"Please." he says his voice lower, "Let me help you." His green eyes are hard on mine, convincing, they search my face, pleading.

"Here", he says holding out his hand, " Take my hand."

I stare at it.

"Ok." I mumble. And he walks me to the nursery.

* * *

When we walk inside of the room all the lights are off. And Warren lets go of my hand to turn the lights on.

The room isn't very big there is a small hospital bed in the middle of the room. The room is mostly blue, a light calming blue color.

"Take a seat." Warren says gesturing to the bed. I sit down on the end of the bed close to the wall.

Warren takes a rag from a drawer wets it and grabs a bottle of some clear liquid. He walks over to me with everything in his hands and takes a seat next to me.

"Can I see your leg?" He asks gently, I move my leg toward him.

He takes it by the foot and lays it down inspecting it.

"Are you ok?" He asks softly his eyes traveling back up to mine. I nod.

He gently takes the cloth and unties it from my shin.

I wince.

"Sorry", he murmurs, "This might hurt."

He lifts the cloth off of my leg with extreme delicacy then stands up and puts it inside the sink, in the back of the room.

Then he walks back over to me with a large band aid. "You're going to have to clean it i'm not sure it's completely cleaned." His face is apologetic.

"It's fine really I'm ok." I take the rag from his hand and press it against the cut. It stings and I wince.

"Are you alright?" Warren asks nervously.

"Warren, I'm fine."

His expression relaxes slightly but he still looks worried. "How did this happen in the first place?" He asks as I continue to clean the cut.

"I fell on the plane."

He raises a unbelieving eyebrow "You're fell?"

"My chair had a sharp part underneath that I tripped on." I say hoping that will sound more believable.

He doesn't say anything just takes a band aid and gently places it on the cut.

"There, that's better." He says, and I can tell now that he's worried posture is over now that he has me all bandaged up.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble." I whisper ashamed that I had the prince care for my cut.

But he just smiled, a sweet shy smile.

"Not at all", he said kindly, "I'd rather not have you go back to bed with a hurt leg." He reaches out and grabs my hands in his, lifting me up. I stare down at are hands, his hands are slightly bigger then mine and they envelop them, like a small pakedge.

"Look at me", he whispers softly, "It is important that you don't run into anyone else on your way back to your room. Can you promise me that?"

I roll my eyes "Come on that was a one time thing, I'm not clumsy."

He grins "Sure sure."

"Ugh I'm serious, I was only running because I needed to get somewhere, fast."

"I know…...maybe it was fate or something."

"Sure sure." I say copying his sarcasm.

He laughs lightly "Well I certainly hope you sleep well. And I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Good night." He says still laughing, then he's gone.

* * *

When I'm sure he's gone, I'm left in a daze. I can't remember where I was going. It takes a couple minutes. Coco!

I walk out of the room and find the closest pretty quick. I give Coco some food I found in my room. I search through the weapons and find a Woki Toki. I press the speaking button

"Hello?" I mumble into it.

"Ruby! Oh thank God, Ruby listen to me." I here my mom's voice say through the Walkie Talkie.

"Oh my God mom what the heck."

"Sweety listen to me, the rebels are attacking in a week from today, and then two days after that."

"Mom! How do you know?"

"Mr. Davidson your old boss told us. That's not the point though be careful and watch the royal family."

Then she's gone and I look over at Coco "Mom's crazy isn't she?"

He whines softly and I laugh and pat his head.

Then I look around the closet, it's so small. I have to duck my head. I open the latch on the top inside is another room, much bigger. I suck in a breath of surprise, and stick my head through the opening. It's too dark to see, I put my hands on either side of me and lift myself up. Coco follows after me. And I grab the weapons placing them next to me. Then I turn on the light I have to blink to see clearly. Their is a sink at the far end of the room. I grab a bowl and give Coco some water then leave to go to bed.

No one notices me leave (thank God).

When I put my head on the pillow the last thing I think is ; I'm not clumsy!

* * *

 **That's it thanks for reading! :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Introductions

**Goodness gracious, I knew school would get in the way, I will probably only write one chapter a week. Depending on how bad homework is.. Stupid high school (sigh).**

 **Anyway I'd just like to thank MS for reviewing and** **JTz c22 THANK YOU SO MUCH** **JTzic22 PLEASE REVIEW! And MC I'D LOVE IT IF YOU REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER LIKE YOU DID THE LAST ONE! :) And I'm so sorry it took so long it was a mix of writers block and too much homework. My sincere apologies.**

* * *

 **Ruby POV:**

* * *

When I woke up my maids were already in the room cleaning, things getting my make up ready and making a bath. Which I thought was unnecessary, I mean I can do my own bath.

Meg (the youngest one) was asking me what kind of dress I would want to wear for my first meeting with the prince…... well first ish.

"Do you want to wear this one or this one?" I was still in the bed and I could tell, without having to look, that my hair was a mess. Meg was holding up two different dresses one a soft pink the other light brown. I had to admit for someone her age the dresses were impressive. I pointed to the brown one.

After I got out of bed, took my bath and put the dress on. Emma set me in a chair and started doing my makeup and hair.

"How does someone so young end up in a palace?" I asked Emma after she was halfway done with my hair.

"That's kind of a long story, my Lady." She said, and the way she said it implied it wasn't a happy story either.

"It's fine, but I was just curious."

"Curiosity is a good thing to have", she said slowly, then started telling Meg's story.

"Meg was nine years old when her parents died in a rebel attack, she didn't have any close relatives because her parents had come to Illea from Sweden, and she didn't have any money to fly their. She was left in the streets with no home,and no money. She didn't tell us the details but I know when you are desperate you would do anything to stay alive. She begged, stole and did everything in her power not to die. She was only nine. She ended up staying on the streets for two years. But she was growing weak and one day when the royal family went on a visit to her province she went up to one of them and begged for some sort of job, any thing really." Emma paused then to make sure I was still listening. "Now, you have to understand it is forbidden for a subject to beg in front of a royal family member. And the punishment normally is a hard smack across the face. That didn't happen, the royal family member took Meg by her hands lifted her up, and took her to the palace to become a maid. So far she has been here a year."

"You speak about it as if you were there yourself."

"I was. I was a maid in training and I was accompanying the family on a trip."

Emma was now starting on my makeup and was stroking blush across my cheek with a brush.

"Which member of the royal family was it?" I asked.

"I believe", she said, "It was Prince Warren."

* * *

I was the first one to the women's room so I had to wait a while for everyone else to come. Some people came in wearing dresses of similar color. I was lucky that I had Meg doing my dresses, I mean brown? I would have never thought of that as a color on a dress. But looking down it was extremely well made.

Kaylee found me immediately and ran over with another girl following close behind her. She was wearing a dark green color that looked really cool. The girl with her was wearing a light blue dress. "Ruby! You look amazing!" Kaylee said in her normal over enthusiastic voice. I smiled and a knot in my stomach unraveled. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her.

"This is Torina." She said gesturing to the girl next to her.

"Hi", Torina said, "I rode with Kaylee on the plane."

"Hi I'm Ruby Summers."

"You and Kaylee new each other before this right?"

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time."

"That's awesome!" She had a side bang that made her look like she was one of those badass teenagers in those spy movies.

"So", Kaylee cut in, "Anyone excited to see are future king?"

"Oh I've already seen him", Torina said,"On TV." She added and we all laughed.

"But seriously", Torina said,"do you feel like some girls are going to be mean to others because they think of this as a competition?"

"Yeah", I agreed,"I mean this girl named Cortney just ignored me during the airplane ride."

Torina wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I heard while we were doing the make overs Jade and Cortney made this on girl Bianca cry." She said.

Kaylee succeed in a breath of shock.

"Bianca?" I asked in surprise, Bianca was the sweet girl that sat next to me and that other girl on the plane ride.

"Yeah", she said nodding, "Bianca the short one who always wears high heels."

"That's terrible, what did she say to make her cry?"

But Torina never got to answer that question because just then Prince Warren walked in.

* * *

"Hello ladies, as you know I will be meeting with each of you in private to get a feel for well everyone." He smiled ," I will call you each one by one and it will only take about five to ten minutes for each person. Which means the whole thing might take a hour and a half or so. Just hold tight it might not take that long."

Then he called someone's name and he and that girl walked through the door.

Kaylee squealed next to me and we shushed her at the same. I think I like this Torina.

After a while Torina was called and Kaylee walked around to meet new people so I decided to scout out someone from my plane ride (other than Jade and Cortney) sitting on a couch alone reading a book was Reyna. I walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

* * *

"What are you reading?" I asked

"I poem book." She answered without looking up.

"Oh what poem are you reading?"

"A poem about a kind of dreaming." She still hasn't looked up.

Wow, that's specific, this girl really doesn't talk much does she?

"Can I see?" I press on.

This time she looks up from the book. Her eyes are like looking into the vast ocean a dark glimmering color.

"I'll read to you a part from the poem", she says engaging in the conversation,

" _Grains of the golden sand —_

 _How few! yet how they creep_

 _Through my fingers to the deep,_

 _While I weep — while I weep!_

 _O God! Can I not grasp_

 _Them with a tighter clasp?_

 _O God! can I not save_

 _One from the pitiless wave?_

 _Is all that we see or seem_

 _But a dream within a dream?"_ She glances up when she finishes.

"Wow, so you are into poetry?" I ask, still trying to keep the conversation going.

"I studied philosophy in college prep and I am currently taking a course for law school."

Oh, Law school geeze.

"That's impressive."

She shakes her head making her bangs fan out across her face.

"My expertise lies in the study of philosophy it is what I am most fond of. Going to law school is my parents wish and it should keep me with a good sum of money, that and that only is why I am going to law school."

I blink at her,

"Well you make it sound like their is no chance you will be chosen to be queen? I mean you would only have to go to law school if you don't get chosen."

Before she can answer my question Warren calls on her to go next and she apologizes and stands up.

I look around, Kaylee and Torina are busy talking with some people. I stare down at the book Reyna left. Hmmmmmm.

* * *

 **Warren's Pov:**

I sit in a chair waiting for the first lady to show. Up I feel like people can feel me sweating I wipe my palms against my pants and run a hand through my hair. Your meeting your wife today dude pull it together. I can't help but think about bumping into that girl in the hall: Ruby Summers.

How easy it had seemed then to carry out a normal conversation, she seemed shocked at first but then she was so… _normal._

"Your Majesty Lady Courtney is here." The guard at the front door said, waking me from my thoughts.

A young lady with light brown hair and wearing a very (like very very) tight dress stalks into the room. I feel myself conscious cursing at me like, ugh why someone like this. I hate to agree. The girl's eyes are traveling up and down my body, stopping to stare at my crown. Then she curtsies and takes a seat next to me.

"Courtney Chambers, if you don't mind I would like to start by asking, why you decided to put you name in the selection form." Good I tell myself you didn't stutter or miss say anything.

"I was just hoping I was going to get picked, and here I am. And here you are."

Well that's not really a answer…. I think to myself I mean - I was just hoping I'd get picked- her eyes poor into mine, searching and unyielding. I fight the urge to lean back.

"Next question what is your favorite food?" I was hoping that question would get a laugh or something but Courtney took it seriously.

"I have two favorite foods one is salad and the other is Éclair." Wow, that's fancy. I think it's a french dish…... Oh that's right an éclair is an oblong pastry made with choux dough filled with a cream and topped with icing. Guessing from the look in her eyes she said a fancy dish trying to impress me. Which isn't necessary I wouldn't judge someone based on their knowledge of french pastry dishes.

"What is your biggest fear?" I ask, and then feel stupid asking her these list of questions, it makes it seem like this is the kind of stuff I want in a wife. When in reality all I want it to get a feel for each person's personality….. and I couldn't come up with a better way to do that.

"I have a fear of snakes." She says still leaning towards me, I'm not sure why she is trying to turn everything into a romantic comment. But I go along.

"So you have ophidiophobia?"

"Yeah." She says yeah, but she makes it sound like she is unsure. Guess she didn't know that ophidiophobia is the phobia of snakes.

"Ok next question, if you could have anything in the world what would it be?" Ok Ok, I know that's a really difficult question to answer and it's certainly not something you should ask someone you don't know. But depending on the answer I could learn some interesting things. Example they say in response: I have everything I want in the world if I was given an opportunity to get _anything_ then I would give that wish to someone else. I would learn that the person thinks they don't deserve that ability to do anything in the world. Also that they believe other people do deserve it. Not to mention that they probably have an idea of someone who does deserve that choice. You see? I can be smart.

Anyway her answer was.

"If I could have anything in the world, anything at all. I would want to have the ability to control everything that happens in my future." She said this all looking at me and my crown. After I asked her a few more questions I sent her out.

* * *

To be perfectly honest she seemed more interested in my crown and flirting then the conversation we were having. I run my hands through my hair exhausted on the first one. Well truthfully it wasn't that bad. But somehow I could tell I didn't want to marry that person. Unfortunately I am 90% sure she has a large amount in the poles and currently I can't upset the country and disagree or it would just prove the rebels point.

The next person was wearing a pink dress and tall high heels her name is Bianca Rivera.

She wobbled into the room on her heels and I got up to help her walk over to me.

"Sorry." She giggled and laughed lightly, which was a relief.

"It's ok, come sit." I gestured to the couch and we sat.

"So, I heard you are a anime artist tell me about why you enjoy drawing?" I figured I would start with an easy question that would tell me more about her.

"Oh!" she gushed, "I love drawing, it makes me feel better about myself. You know? My mother died of cancer. It's an old disease but still dangers." She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "I made an anime about a teenage girl loosing her mother and finding happiness in drawing. Kinda my life story."

"Wow, that's amazing, sorry for your lose." I feel bad I didn't know from her letter that her mom died.

"It's ok, it was four years ago but I still miss her." She smiled at me, but their was a touch of sadness in her eyes. So I decided to change the subject.

" I'm going to ask you a series of questions their kind of silly, but you know I don't have much to work with." I smile apologetically,"So, where do you see yourself in ten years."

She giggled, it was like giggling was the only way she know how to laugh. "I don't know, the same place I am know I guess, older possibly more mature. Taller." She straightens her back. "I'm only 4.5 and 18 years old. Hopefully I'll get a little taller." I study her, looking to see if she looks like she has got anymore to go sadly she looks like she's hit her peak. Of course I don't tell her this.

We talked for a couple more minutes before our time was up and throughout our conversation (not that I was counting or anything) she giggled sixteen times (yeah, I know). Anyway when we were done talking I told the guard that I needed a minute. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to boost my self esteem. God, what is wrong with me? She was plenty nice and I was able to laugh with her on occasion. Why am I so worried? Is it possible I believe that I will never find a wife? I shake my head and clear my thoughts rubbing my hands against each other. "Sir", I say to a guard standing near by, "Bring in the next lady"

* * *

The next young lady that walked in had short black hair and an expression that reminded warren of the way her mother looked when she was on camera.

"Your Majesty." She said sinking into a curtsy.

"Lady Reyna, how are you enjoying your stay at the palace?" I want to start the conversation off slow.

"It's very intimidating, I have never been to a place such like this." Her eyes traveled around the room in silent wonder.

"Well it certainly wasn't my intention to intimidate you. Or seem to vain or prideful. I want you to feel at home."

"Oh, I don't mind pride, there's nothing wrong with having self respect. Only vanity could ruin a person's pride. Pride, is a very common weakness, I believe. By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed, the human nature is practically prone to it, and their are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self - complacency, on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things. Though the words are used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to are opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

"You seem a very established individual, what interested you into signing up for the selection?"

"I did not sign up with the intent to win. In fact I have no interest in winning. I am here merely to observe love and come to understand it. I assume you are aware that I am a practicing philosopher?"

I nod

"Well philosophers are asked a lot of questions and it is the job of a philosopher to find an answer to those questions. The most troubling question I was ever asked was, what is love? I had yet to find a answer. The soul reason I signed up was to observe love and maybe find a reasonable answer to that question. You see my parents never truly loved each other, at least not in a romantic way. Although they never fought or cheated on one another it was plain as the eye could see they didn't love each other. Growing up like that was difficult and strange but I never doubted the existence of love. Now I'm not so sure."

"That is the question, isn't it? Is romantic love really long lasting?" I myself had considered this before but every time I looked at parents or even my grandparents the answer seemed pretty clear.

"Although", I added, "I wish you the best of luck in finding a answer."

"Thank you." She said, and dismissed herself.

* * *

I was starting to become slightly more confident with myself to more girls came in and it went pretty well Torina Torres and Courtney Chambers. Torina was up front and kind about everything laughing at all of my bad jokes which I appreciated. Courtney was all fake smiles and over done giggles. Reminding of my previous meeting with the Jade girl. After about seven more a guard tells me I'm on my last one. I run my hands through my hair (yeah I know you probably guessed it, running my hands through my hair is a nervous habit of mine) the guard opens the door.

Ruby the girl I talked to yesterday comes in wearing a bright smile.

"I guess after last night you figured a relationship with me was doomed? Is that why I'm the last one?"

Her eyes twinkled with untold humor.

* * *

 **Again sorry it took so long like three weeks? I feel bad. I'll try to do the next one sooner. Thanks for not unfollowing.**

 **Also quick question would you prefer short chapters but posts sooner or long chapters and once every week or two weeks?**


	9. Awkward Conversations

**How are your guys lives?**

 **I'm pretty good thanks for asking lol**

 **Ok the only review I got said shorter chapters faster updates so that's what i'm doing. :)**

 **Thanks to Happygreenbirdy for reviewing :D**

* * *

 **Ruby"s POV:**

* * *

Warren shakes his head and laughs, "Actually I don't get to choose who goes when."

I walk over do a weird probably messed up looking curtsey and sit down with him.

"Look", he says when I sit down, " I feel like an idiot about yesterday. I shouldn't have have made you do anything. If I could go back and re due it I would. Is there anything I can do to help you now?"

Like before there was concern in his eyes.

"You are really good at compliments." I tell him after a second.

"I make a lot of mistakes", he says simply, " But really are you ok, I didn't want to ruin my first impression."

"You didn't need to apologize I'm fine, I should be thanking you." I show him my leg through the dress, "It's fine." I say.

"I'm glad it didn't get infected."

I laugh to myself, "It's just a cut I've had _much_ worse." This startles him and before he can say anything else I change the subject. "So do you just ask me a list of questions or something?" I ask.

It's hard to tell but he almost looks like he is blushing.

"Yeah", he mumbles,"That's actually what I was planning on doing, but it seems silly now." He shrugs obviously embarrassed.

"How about we just ask each other question to get to know each other?"

Warren agrees.

"So", he asks,"Who is your best friend?"

"I have two really close friends Nicole who I've known for a really long time. And Kaylee."

His eyes widen in surprise, "How is that possible?"

"We met on an airplane when I was little and I kept seeing her in the same airplane. And we became friends. But my family stopped flying because we couldn't afford it anymore, then we decided whenever she came to my province to meet up. It was actually Kaylee who convinced me to sign up for the selection."

"Would you have signed up if she hadn't mentioned it to you?"

"Probably not, I felt perfectly content with life. I didn't really feel any need to change anything."

"No offense." I added

He laughed "None taken, he says," But I guess it's your turn now."

"Ok; how do you feel about the whole selection thing, I mean is it reasonable to assume you can find love through this processes?"

His sighs and rubs his hands on his pants the look he gives me is something like "You have no idea."

"I don't know what love looks like or what it is", he admits with a shrug," But if there would ever be any way to find out this would definitely be it."

"Well, if you ever need the help, I don't really care if you wouldn't like me, I mean I would _care_ on a certain level, but you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings I can't like someone who doesn't like me. I'm just saying if you ever need help with planning dates or whatever."

His eyes brighten up "You would do that?"

"Yeah, sure why not, I mean I am no expert on love either but, you know if you need a friend."

"Thank you."

I shrug, and suddenly he gets bashful and says, "I forgot to tell you but I really like your dress… It's very unique."

I almost laugh at his attempt at a compliment. I mean it was sweet.

I try to play along, "Well, I'm a very unique person."

"Ok my turn", he says after smirking at my joke. He rubs his hands together in anticipation. "This is the most important question you will ever be asked…. Soup or salad?"

I burst out laughing and almost cough because the joke caught me way off guard.

"I guess it depends on the type of soup or salad." I eventually get out.

Warren is obviously pleases that he made me laugh, he is grinning too.

"In general", he goes on, "If you didn't know what kind of salad or soup. You could get any kind of soup or salad you don't know what you're gonna get at all, all you know is you have the option of soup or salad."

"Give me a moment." I say holding up a finger. He smirks but gives me my moment. I mean it is a really hard question, normally it would depends on the weather like if it is hot out I'd choose salad and if it is cold soup, but…

"Soup." I decide after a couple seconds, "What about you?" I ask.

"Me? Umm I think I would go with soup too. I mean no offense to salad or anything but you know…."

"Yeah." I agree

We get interrupted by the guard telling us it is time for breakfast. So we both get up, and I walk over to Torina.

* * *

 **No disrespect to people who would have chosen salad. I still don't have an answer for the question myself..**

 **Anyway see ya please review :D**


	10. Breakfast

**You know when guests come over at your house and you have to give up your special seat for dinner and it feels like they're invading your private spot and you stare at your seat the entire meal like "I want it back."**

 **Warren has no idea how that feels because he has a huge ass table.**

 **To lorelei who reviewed: Does this answer your question? Lol Normally I'll probably post a new chapter like every week but for the last month i haven't been keeping up with school that well.**

* * *

 **Ruby's POV:**

* * *

Ok, when I first got to the palace I knew it was gonna be different from my house. I mean my house is so small, it's almost not even like a house. But my goodness when I walked into their dining room for breakfast I couldn't keep my mouth from falling open….. God they have a huge table! I mean like huge huge huge table. There are probably about forty chairs around the whole table which is probably accurate to how many we would need for all the people here.

Either way I end up sitting next to Torina and Courtney. I try to lean away from Courtney without looking to obvious.

Torina notices and leans over and whispers "She looks like she took some marbles and smashed them into her head for eyes."

I look over at her and notice that her eyes look so strange because she is wearing contacts. I can tell she probably normally has brown eyes but she's wearing really light blue contacts that make her look like a barbie doll.

Me and Torina laugh and talk before the meal comes and everyone else around the table is doing the same. I'm sitting almost across from Warren who keeps on shifting in his seat he must be really nervous. I think rubbing his hands in his pants is a nervous habit of his.

* * *

 **Warren POV:**

* * *

I rub my hands on my pants nervously, I hope this is going well I try to make eye contact with every girl in the room but some are so far down the table. When I made I eye contact with Ruby she mouthed _stay calm you got this_ the I mouthed back _help_ I didn't really know how she could help but I asked Maxon previously and he told me it is good to talk to people during the meals to make the everyone more comfortable.

And well…. So far I was failing at that job

* * *

 **Ruby's POV:**

* * *

I nod when he mouths help. _Think of something Ruby._ I tell myself. Warren looks like he is gonna mentally combust if someone doesn't start a conversation.

"Excuse me." I say to a waiter who passed around my side of the table. Everyone else in the room turns to look at me. _Well_ _that works I guess_.

"Yes madam?" The waiter asks after a second.

I point at my really amazing food. "What is this?" Next to me Courtney snickers. I glance over and raise ONE eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"You don't know what this is", she points at the food," that's unbelievable." She snickers again and after a moment some other girls join in and start laughing at me.

"You're so poor it's sad, why did you even try coming here." She whispers just soft enough for only me and Torina to here. Torina sucks in a breath and looks at me like "what a asshole."

I can't say I disagree, realistically I could probably break her arm with while sitting down next to her right now.

Instead I turn back to the waiter, waiting for him to answer my question.

"Umm madam this is a cinnamon roll with a crepe and some …. Umm strawberries."

 _I know what strawberries are._ I think thanks I mumble as the waiter walks back into the kitchen. At this point almost all of the selected are laughing at me Torina looks pissed. I have a similar feeling inside. I look up at Warner he looks angry to. I turn over and look at Courtney who is covery her laugh with her hand.

I point to the wine drink on my place mat "Do you know what this is called?" I ask.

She turns to me her eyes dark pearls of anger.

"No. And I'm sure you don't either." She huffs the last part out as a insult.

I smile sweetly, "Actually I know exactly what it is. I assume you didn't realize that I actually worked as a waiter in a french wine drinking restaurant. And this." Point at the drink, " Is called beaujolais it is commonly made from Gamay grape and generally made in a wine region north of Lyon. Just that you should now." I call the waiter back over and say, "Could you tell whoever decided to put this on the table that it tastes delicious, but that normally when beaujolais is normally drank it has a cooler temperature to add to the strength of the grape flavor and that would make it taste a whole lot better."

Courtney blinks at me and turns back to the girl sitting on the right and talks with her in a slightly less cheerful manner. Everyone else at the table has stopped laughing and now is at staring at the wine.

I smile over at Warren "Did you know I speak french? It helps a lot when I'm waiting on the foreign customers."

Warren looks like he is trying not to laugh at the looks everyone else in the table is giving me. Kaylee is gives me a wink from across the room.

"I actually do, I read your selection letter, you also speak Spanish and Chinese."

"Only occasionally." I say feeling a little smug.

"Say something!" His sister says who is sitting to his right.

"Oh uhhh.. Ok… in Spanish or Chinese?"

"Either one."

The whole table is focused on me, Courtney and Jade, who are sitting next to each other, look at me like they're planning on killing me later.

Before I speak I realize that most of the royal family is looking at me too. _But they all now spanish_ I think they want to make sure i'm not lying, I realize.

"Me gusta comer en una mesa enorme que en mi casa es mucho más pequeño." I say after a second.

"What did you say?" A girl from across the room asks.

"I said I like eating at a huge table the one at my house is a lot smaller."

Warren smiles at me and says, "el placer es que todo mío." Which means the pleasure is all mine.

Then a couple of other girls around the table (including Jade and Courtney) started talking to the prince about all the different things they could do.

Next to me Torina says "Damn you really know your stuff."

I laugh and the rest of the meal me and Torina talk while everyone else tries to fight for the prince's attention. When the meal is over Warren looks over at me and mouths _Thanks you_ I nod like _it's all good._ Everyone gets up to leave and when i'm on my way to my room I hear footsteps behind me and I see Warren walking to me, out of breath.

"Ruby." He says when he gets to me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Would you do me the honor of being my first date?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Really you want me as your first date? Me the lonely street beggar."

"You're not a lonely street beggar." Warren says confused.

"That didn't stop the other people at the table from laughing at me."

"Oh Ruby i'm really sorry about that, I would take Courtney out of the selection if I could but unfortunately she has the most people rooting for her and my family really needs to keep the public happy."

"Exactly", I say, "Wouldn't that look bad on you. Shouldn't you have your first date with a girl who the public would want you to. I mean i'm _not_ a street beggar but that's what people probably think. Even if I can speak french and everything."

Warren puts his hands through his hair. "There is no way in two hells i'm taking Courtney for my first date no matter what people think she seems like a asshole."

I laugh, "She definitely isn't summon i would want in a queen."

"Exactly", he says copying what I said earlier," Just go with me on this one date and see how it is, I want to get to know you… Please?"

I study him for a second, "Fine..Ok i'll do it."

"Thank you." He says and then he reaches down grabs my hand and kisses it. "I'm looking forward to it." He says before leaving. I can tell he has a smug little look on his face as he's leaving because he won that argument.

I'm left standing outside my door looking down at my hand where he kissed it…. I hope I wasn't blushing.

* * *

 **Warren's POV:**

* * *

"Yes." I say as i walk back to me room. I feel kinda giddy when I get in the room. The look on her face when I kissed her hand, she looked like she was blushing.

I lay my back on my bed, and for the rest of the day I have a stupid smile on my face.

* * *

 **That's it :D**

 **Pleases review!**


	11. Preparing for a Date

**To lorelei who reviewed: Your welcome, i'll always respond if you review and I also hope school gets better :D**

 **I'm introducing a new character in this chapter btw**

* * *

 **Warren Pov:**

* * *

I don't know how to plan a date, that's just a fact of life. Which kind of sucks because I just asked Ruby on a date and she kind of rejected me at first. But with the power of Im scared of that girl Courtney. Ok no, I didn't say that I was scared of her, because I mean that would have sounded pathetic. I mean don't get me wrong Courtney seemed kinda nice I guess but Lena told me that during the make overs she made the girl Bianca cry and I am a very sensitive person who can be made cry very easily.

So anyway like the genius I am I decided to ask my friend for help because I've never even kissed a girl and according to Roy he has kissed lots of girls.

"So you have come to me in your time of need?" He says when I tell him I need advice.

"Roy this is serious, I need help I've never been on a date before."

"Well obviously that's why you came to me, I'm an expert, I've had many many many many."

"Roy-"

"Many many many many."

"Seriously?"

"Many many many."

"Roy!"

"Many girlfriends."

"This was a bad idea", I say getting up.

"No, Warren chill, I was joking."

I sit back down, "Fine do you have any ideas on what I should do?"

"Oh you know what would be hot? You go swimming in the indoor pool."

"Your kidding, that's way too soon this is a first date."

"Oh come on it would be sexy, I mean you could see her almost naked."

I smack him on the back of his head, "I don't want to see anyone _almost_ naked on the first date!"

"Don't lie to yourself." He says grinning.

"Come on I'm serious."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." He winks.

"Roy, I'm not going to go swimming for a first date."

"Fine, your loss. But if you're not going to do that why don't you just take her to eat somewhere in the palace, there are plenty of places."

"Thank you for some actually good advice."

Roy rolls his eyes "But what should I talk about?"

"Umm well nothing boring."

"Yeah I kinda figured that much."

"Also know that the worst way to mess up a date is to make it creepy or awkward."

"How do I make it not awkward?"

"Keep talking try to avoid awkward silences and stuff like that."

"What do I talk about?"

"I have no idea." Roy pauses, "How about kissing are you gonna kiss her?"

"Not on the first date Roy, who do you think I am?"

"Uhhh a scaredy cat." He says with a little laugh.

"I've never kissed anyone before ok? They don't exactly cover the subject in my classes."

"Wait a second you've _never_ kissed anyone, like ever?"

* * *

 **Ruby's POV:**

* * *

I'm sitting around in my room after my maides gave me another dress for the date. It's black and goes down to the floor in a really graceful manner. But I'm not really focused on the date, I'm too busy wondering about the guards that guard my door.

After Warren left I went and found Coco and talked to my parents they said that since I'm at the palace they are going all out and it's now or never. Which means whoever is furthest from me will have a better chance of living.

I stare at the door where I know there is someone on the other side…. Maybe I can convince them I don't need a guard.

I pick myself up off the ground and open the door, just like I thought there is a guard.

"Uhh Mr-" I look at his name tag.

"Ronnie." He interjects, "It's just Ronnie, your Ms. Ruby?" He asks reading my name tag.

"Just Ruby actually."

"Ok .. just Ruby … What can I help you with?"

"I was just wondering if it is uhhh necessary for a guard to stand outside the door all the time I don't think I need one."

He looked at me skeptically, "It's for your safety."

Pff I think to myself, for my safety, ahha sure.

"But sir is it really necessary?" I realize when I say it it's a pathetic reason but I've got nothing else.

"Ronnie", He corrects, "And truthfully there has never been an attack in the palace that have reached any of these bedrooms." He gestures to my room, "But I'm not in charge I could go to the lead guard and see what I could do, if you wanted."

* * *

 **Warren POV:**

* * *

"Yes! I've never kissed a girl, geez is it that hard to believe?"

"Like not even a little bit?"

"Uhh Roy, I've never even had a girlfriend."

"What about that girl… Seahra?"

"She was just a friend!"

"But she told everyone you were going out."

"What!? But but...bu..t.. We never… I never…"

"Fine", Roy says putting up his hands, "I believe you. But that means you even more clueless than I thought."

"Hey lack of experience does not equal arrogance on the subject."

"Let me get this straight you _not_ gonna kiss her on the date?"

I feel like smacking him again, "No and stop acting like it would be better if I did." I glare at him.

"Ok ok I get it Mr. "we were just friends" but what do you think you should eat together before dinner?"

"I'll let her decide when we get there we can order and then talk before the food gets their."

"Nice classic, gonna pretend you're actually on a date and that you're not just technically dating thirty five girls at the same time."

"It's not like that!"

"Well then what is it like?"

I try and think of a good retort to that but can't come up with anything.

Roy laughs, "All I'm saying is, I would kill to be you right now."

I groan into my hands, "You're not helping."

"That comment wasn't intended to help."

"I swear to god, Roy if you make one more cheap joke."

"Ok, fine you win, the person you're going on a date with is Ruby right? She's pretty hot."

"Really? I never took her temperature I had no idea." I say sarcastically.

"Who's being jockey now?"

"Oh come on I had to it was too easy." I say with a laugh.

Roy and I laugh for a couple minutes making jokes, I can tell he's trying to ease the stress which is kind of why I came to him. After a while he bumps me on the shoulder and says, "So you must like this Ruby girl to go on your first date with her and everything."

* * *

 **Ruby's Pov:**

* * *

"Thanks so much that would be great." I sigh in relieve. Thank god.

He smiles, "I'll see what I can do." He pauses, "Would you also like me to tell every guard in advance that you would prefer if you were called Ruby?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks so much."

"Your welcome, but just as a warning, you might have to prove to them that you don't need a guard to block your door."

"Really? And how exactly would I need to prove that I don't need a guard?"

"Well for one thing, do you know how to shoot a gun?"

I snort, "Oh just because I'm a girl means I must be some weak person who doesn't know how to shoot a gun?"

Ronnie shakes is head, "Of course not, that's ridiculous, but if you don't want a guard they will probably want to make sure you can defend yourself."

I laugh to myself I could probably beat everyone of these guards in a fight. "You keep saying they, are you not a guard?"

Ronnie looks at me questioningly, "I am a guard I just don't beleive some of the same things they believe."

"Like what?" I ask generally curious.

"Well they don't allow female guards and I think that's stupid. Not to mention the jobs that women do get in the palace generally pay less."

* * *

 **Warren POV:**

* * *

"Well I didn't really tell anybody this but I actually bumped into her before the official meeting and we got along really well."

"Aww , that's so cute, you're in love." Roy puts his hands in the form of a heart.

I shove him in the shoulder, "I do not _love_ her. I just want to get to know her."

"I know what you mean", he says wiggling his eyebrows at me.

" _That_ is _not_ what I meant."

"Whatever, when is your date anyway?"

I look down at my watch, "Shit!" I mutter getting up I'm gonna be late.

"Smooth real smooth." Roy says laughing.

"Shut up, dammit." I quickly change clothes and go down to her room.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV:**

* * *

"That's terrible." I mutter shocked.

Ronnie nods, "Yeah, but there is nothing I can do about it. Or you either for that matter. I don't blame anyone, no one notices the small things anymore. Everyone is focused on the war and it's hard to realize the small things."

"Especially after we have had a different set up for so long." I add.

"Exactly." He grins. "Anyway I have to go for my lunch break." He looks down at his watch.

"Oh shit." I see the time on his watch, it's ten minutes before my date.

"What? Are you ok?"

"No I'm fine, I just have a date in ten minutes and I totally forgot!"

"You're the first date for the prince?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"That's great, have fun." He waves behind his shoulder as he leaves.

I run inside quickly and race to get my dress on the second I have it all the way on I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to find Warren waiting outside looking at me.

"You look great." He says enthusiastically.

* * *

 **I know you were probably expecting the actually date**

 **But uhhh surprise :D**

 **PS: Please review!**


End file.
